


Never Forget Us

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 3 girls from entirely different backgrounds, come together to live, fight, and love in the shadows of their past lovers, trying to forget their pastsThis book is in the perspectives of 3 different people. First I will start off with one story line, go to another, then another, and then they will merge together. I may make it Explicit later if people want me to





	Never Forget Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to Never Forget Us. Every now and then I will add a part in the perception of some of the Avengers. 
> 
> At this present moment, I don’t know how long this fic will be. If you have any suggestions, I will be happy to think about them.
> 
> This fic is NOT an - x Reader fan fiction. This is about 4 OCs and they’re lives connected to the Avengers. If you wish, you can replace the characters names with them of your own.
> 
> This fic is also an AU. In this universe, Civil War never happened. All the Avengers live in the Avengers Tower (including Bucky) and Peter is still in the Avengers. He still lives with Aunt May. Infinity War and Ragnarok didn’t happen.
> 
> The chapters will start with a single person explaining all that’s happening, and more characters will be introduced later on.
> 
> You may criticize if you wish, but only kind criticism please.
> 
> Enjoy!

Okay... let's start from the beginning...

'In the beginning, there was only dar-'

What?! No. Not THAT far.

'Oh. Uhh-'

Please just-

'Sorry-'

CAN WE JUST START PLEASE?!

OKAY lez go

******

In the year 965, Jotuns, Frost Giants, took over the-

'That's still a long time ago-'

SHUT UP

Frost Giants took over the Nine Realms. There was hurt... and suffering... But thankfully, the Asgardians came to the rescue. They battled for days, weeks! And in the end, Odin, Allfather, had Laufey by the neck. They took their source of power, the Casket of Winters, and forced the Jotüns back to their realm of Jotunhiem.

It was a truth that not many people knew, that Loki, son of Laufey, was indeed taken from a temple after the Great War by Odin, to have as his son. But a truth that is not known but by a mere 3 people, was that there was another child, a daughter, of Laufey's advisor, that Odin did not notice...

******

The sky was blue, the air was warm, and the palace of Asgard shined in the morning light. The streets were almost silent, being so early in the day. Few in the castle were awake. The servants were quiet and the Royals were asleep. Maids were preparing meals, washing clothes, and dusting the palace. You could smell fresh bread from the kitchen if you were close enough.

The Senior rank maids were always the ones to look after the family. They ironed the clothes, drew baths, and got ready for the day ahead of them. There were three ranks of maids. Novice, Central, and Senior.

The Novice maids were the maids in training. Usually ages 500-750, which basically means 10-15. Training could last anywhere from 2 - 5 years, depending on what kind of maid you were going to be. Central maids took care of the cleaning, gardening, and food work. Senior maids took care of the princes, the Queen, and the Allfather.

Being from a lower class family background, I was expected to be a Central maid after my years of training. Good workers had at least 2 years, while slow learners most likely took 3 or 4. Senior maids-in-training took up from 4 to 5 years. Sometimes 6 if you were really pushing it. But once in a while, if a Central student was promising, they would sometimes be moved to the Senior classes instead.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't hope for that every now and then.

******

It was 05:13 when I woke up, I always woke up this early to read, even though we were meant to get out of bed at 06:00. From the moment I was able to read, I was fascinated with Asgardian magic. I would use all the money I could afford to buy books on magic from the downtown markets.

I looked around me that morning to make sure no one was awake. I lived in a dorm room with 4 other girls around my age, Jorunn(652), Helka(641), and Thyra(721). I always kept to myself and so they didn't really know me that well. While they would talk for hours like they're some kind of popular girl group at a local academy, I would just read and study the art of magic outside of classes.

Personally, even though they said they were here to become better servants, I was always pretty much 100% sure that they just came to the lessons to someday meet the princes. The academy we went to was just outside the palace, so we saw them every now and again, but never really met them. Every single day, 24/7, they talked about Thor. 

I never exactly understood what was so important about him though. Yes, he was the eldest, yes, he was strong. But I never understood why a girl would want somebody like that. On a similar note, he was coming on 1025 (technically 20) which means he's quite a lot older than quite a few of us here. Now his brother...

I would be lying if I said I didn't like him, at least a little bit...

Okay, a lot.

'I knew it'

WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE.

'You never told me to leave-'

GET OUT.

'Okay, okay, geez...'

******

I was only 45 years younger than him so we were very close in age. He was only 653 and I was 608(13 and 12). After classes, we would be able to go into town or into the forests surrounding the palace as long as we were back in time for supper, and not doing anything disrespectful. 

I shot up as I heard the wake-up bell ring. I quickly put away my books and jumped off the top bunk. I got my clothes and went to our small change room with 2 stalls attached to our room. By the time I was dressed, had my hair done and was ready to leave, they were all just getting up. This was one more thing I never understood about these girls. They all had middle-class families, they were all so lucky to have families that could support them. My father passed away when I was fairly young, and I never met my mother.

"Pardon me," I said in the kindest tone I could do, "but we have to get to the headmistress in less than 5 minutes. I would love to see you all race to get ready, but I'm getting tired of saying this every morning." Helka, without even lifting her head, in probably the rudest tone I have ever heard, said "It's not like the world is ending. Fuck off." Did I mention these girls are rude as heck? And imagine this girl being a senior maid like she's training to be...

******

I left the dorm room and started my path to the meeting hall where we met every morning. By the time I got there, which was exactly 2 minutes before the start of the day, only a third of the entire school was there. This morning, there was going to be an important announcement of some sort, so I was definitely not gonna miss this.


End file.
